


Rest

by Kool3r, starry_kitsune



Series: Davkis AU [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Cute, F/M, Spooning, Trans Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 10:28:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28544076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kool3r/pseuds/Kool3r, https://archiveofourown.org/users/starry_kitsune/pseuds/starry_kitsune
Summary: Dax gets to experience Devkis's family's home life, and gets to cuddle with her at night. What he didn't expect was her figuring her way into his phone!
Relationships: Astrid/Johan, Davkis, Devkis/Dax
Series: Davkis AU [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2081379
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Rest

**Author's Note:**

> Part 4 in the AU series. Check out 'Station' 'Home' and 'Play' first!

Devkis watched the door close behind Dax and her siblings and a small laugh escaped her. They were going to murder him. No doubt. She looked to her parents when her mother called her name, expecting this conversation to be had eventually.

Astrid pulled her daughter into a hug, holding her close. “I’m happy you found someone while away at uni, but next time you decide to bring them home last minute please at least send a text.” She let go of Devkis. “I’m going to go shopping tomorrow for some extra groceries, and you need to take him out to get new clothes.” She smiled. “Maybe you can message Joann and the three of you can explore Sigtuna together. I’m sure he’d enjoy that.”

“That was sort of the plan.” Devkis laughed a bit. “I was going to let him borrow some of my clothes until we bought him some.

“Are any of your clothes going to fit him?” Johan crossed his arms over his chest. “He’s a lot skinnier than you are.”

“Johan! You don’t say that to your daughter.” Astrid scolded, but Devkis laughed and waved her hand.

“It’s fine mother, I totally understand what he means, and he’s right. Dax is overall a lot skinnier than me, despite being taller.” Devkis shrugged her shoulders. “I’ll find something, I have some old clothes from a few years ago that may fit him better, though they’re a little more girly, so I don’t know if he’d like them.”

Astrid nodded to that and smile crossed her face. “Is there anything you need from the kitchen before I begin supper?” She walked to the kitchen after her daughter’s response, laughing at her complaining about that still being a thing.

“Do you have a plan on where Dax will be sleeping?” Johan asked. They didn’t really have a guest room anymore since the twins got older. Devkis tapped her finger to her chin. She knew her father wouldn’t allow them to share a bed if he had any say. “I can get out the air mattress if you’d like. He can pick where he wants to sleep then.”

“I was going to suggest he’d sleep in my room- “

“I’ll get the air mattress.” He walked past his daughter and in through the kitchen. 

Devkis heard Astrid ask what he was after, and laughed when she said “You know as well as I do, they aren’t going to use that stupid thing. Just let them share a bed.”

The young woman pushed the door open and stepped out into the back yard. She rolled her eyes when her siblings grasped onto Dax’s legs and knocked him down before taking the ball and scoring. “Defeated by kids,” Devkis laughed and crossed the yard over to them. “What would your teammates say?”

~

“Momma!” Isak went running into the house when Devkis went down, the little boy terrified Dax killed his sister.

Devkis looked up at Dax, blinking a few times before her face contorted into pain. She reached up, rubbing her hands over her face. “Ow, damn Dax, that was so powerful.” She flinched when her hand rubbed over the forming black eye. She pushed herself up on her elbows, shaking the dizzy numbness from her head. She was shaken, but otherwise alright.

“Lay back down, you might have a concussion.”

“I’m fine, don’t fret over me.” She laughed some, pushing him back to give her some space. She sat up fully, her right hand gently rubbing over her eye again. “I get why you’re a striker.”

“OOOOHHH Devkis! Momma’s gonna be so maaaaddd.” Nora stood next to Dax and Devkis, a broken pair of glasses in her hands. Devkis looked at her sister, frowning at the broken bridge frames and the cracked lenses in the right side. A sigh escaped her.

“Oh, shit Dev I’m sorry.” Dax felt terrible as his eyes moved over the broken glasses. He was relieved the lenses didn’t cut her eye though, that would have been awful. He looked over at the house when he heard Isak come back out, Astrid following him with an ice pack in her hand.

She approached her daughter and Dax and kneeled down, handing Devkis the ice pack for her eye. She reached over and wiped the forming tears from her daughter’s eyes before brushing her brown hair from her face. “You need to stop getting hurt so much. Your brother came in and told me Dax killed you.” She laughed some, pulling an old, thick pair of glasses from her apron pocket and handing them to Devkis. She took the broken pair from Nora and tucked them away. “I guess you’ll have to stop at the optometrist tomorrow too.”

“I’m not wearing these, they’re so old and I’ll look dorky. I have some old contacts I can wear.” Devkis held the glasses back out but Astrid pushed them back.

“I know, but until we see the full extent of damage from a soccer ball kicked by a professional player, you are wearing these. I don’t want you to have problems with the contacts.” Astrid turned to Dax, her smile turning gentle seeing the panic in his eyes. “These things happen, and she’s fine, so there’s nothing to worry about. Just watch out she doesn’t try and get you back somehow.” Astrid leaned over and kissed Dax’s forehead. She patted his shoulder and got up, walking back to the house with the kids in tow.

“See, nothing to worry about.” Devkis’s eye met with Dax’s, those beautiful heterochromatic eyes. She lowered the icepack to ask how she looked and frowned when he flinched. “That bad, huh?”

“You could say that…” He helped her to her feet and took her glasses in his hands. “Dev, I’m really sorry, I knew it was a bad idea and-“ He blushed when she pulled him into a kiss, feeling cool skin press against his as he leaned into her. She always knew what to say, well, do when he began apologizing.

~

Dax leaned back in his chair after dinner. He felt something inside he hadn’t felt in a long time. Belonging. His eyes moved over the table where Devkis’s family still sat, talking away about how their day went. He blushed when he felt Devkis’s hand move over his thigh, and he looked to meet her gaze. The black eye had gone down some, but it still stuck out like a sore thumb. 

“Did you enjoy dinner? I’m sorry it’s not something you’re use to.” Devkis squeezed his thigh, forcing him to blush some more. Her touch always felt right on him.

“I did, it was delicious.” A smile crossed his face, his hand moving down to intwine their fingers. “Your mom is an amazing cook.” He leaned over and pecked Devkis on the cheek. “I’d like to cook with you both sometime.”

“Big sis isn’t allowed in the kitchen.” Nora said, sitting across from Dax and finishing her dinner. “Every time she is something gets burnt or overcooked. Momma says she’s a jinx.”

Devkis pouted, glaring at her younger sister. “I’m allowed to bake, aren’t I?”

“Only because you’re good at baking.” Isak picked at his vegetables. Devkis rolled her eyes and got up, picking her and Dax’s plates up and carrying them into the kitchen. Her mother got up as well, taking some of the larger dishes as she cleaned up the table.

Dax helped gather some dishes together, filling his arms with the cookware. He looked to her, a smile on his face. “Mrs. Sjöberg, if it wouldn’t be imposing too much, may I join you in the kitchen to cook sometime?” 

She laughed some. “Of course, Dax. Anytime you want to learn I’d be happy to teach you.” She led him to the kitchen, where he saw Devkis rinsing off the plates. “And just call me Astrid, please.” 

With a nod, Dax placed some more plates by the sink where Devkis was, the smell of cinnamon and cardamom filled the air. He glanced to the oven, the light was on and an open bakery box sat next to it. His mouth watered when he saw the icing becoming gooey through the window in the front.

Dax followed Astrid out into the dining room and helped her finish cleaning the table before setting small plates down. Devkis came out soon after and set two baskets in the center. Cinnamon and cardamom buns, the young woman grabbing a cardamom one right away and setting it on her plate. He waited until everyone else grabbed a bun before taking one of each for himself. 

“You’ll love the cardamom one,” Devkis beamed. Hers was already half gone, and he laughed when she had some of the icing on her nose. He picked his up and studied its intricate twists before taking a bit, his face lighting up at the unique taste of the spice. Like Devkis, he was quick to finish the cardamom bun, wishing he had more but his girlfriend snagged the last one. He ate his cinnamon bun, the sweetness contrasting with the piney and fruity taste of cardamom. 

“Dax, moonlight~” He turned his gaze to his girlfriend. His smile grew seeing hers as she held out half of her cardamom bun to him. “We promised we’d eat one together.”

“We did.” He took the half and bit into it. He remembered to associate these buns with Devkis, they made her so happy. He tried to remember if anywhere in Oxford sold these, and he was sure there weren’t. Another recipe he would have to learn for her.

When they were finished, Devkis stood up and looked to Dax. “Let’s go to my room.” She held Dax’s hand when he got up, blush coating his cheeks. Right. Her room.

“Don’t do anything you don’t want your father or I walking in on,” Astrid teased as she cleaned up the plates. “I’m sure you’d like to keep sharing your room with Dax this week.”

“Yes, Mother.” Devkis rolled her eyes playfully and turned to Dax. She grabbed his hand and pulled him towards the staircase. They went upstairs and to her room. Devkis stopped at her door and pushed the air mattress box off to the side before opening her bedroom door. Dax wasn’t sure why, but he was nervous about seeing her room. Seeing who she really was. 

His gaze moved around the room, taking in the music and anime poster covered purple walls. The incense burner with a cup of sticks beside it on the dresser was totally her style, in the shape of a dragon with a pentagram pattern. His gaze moved to the bed, a large, full size mattress that looked super soft, covered in Legend of Zelda bedsheets with various stuffed animals up by the pillows. On the night stand beside the bed was a remote and a joycon grip that also served as a charger plugged into the wall. He looked across the room, noting the small tv with several switch games stacked up beside it.

“I knew you liked games, but I didn’t know you liked videogames too.” Dax moved his gaze to Devkis. “I’ve never seen you play them on campus.”

Devkis sat on the bed, leaning back in the soft pillows. “I do on occasion, but it’s more for fun that seriousness.” She laughed some, patting the bed next to her. “We can play some while you’re here.” She leaned back up and swung her feet off the bed. She got up and got into her dressers, opening each drawer and pulling some things out. When she finished, she tossed a loose, pink, short sleeve crop top and a pair of black short shorts over to Dax. 

He looked at the shirt first, a turquoise cat face and the words “ME-YAWN” was printed on the front. The shorts looked like they would fit him, and he blushed when he saw the back of them, two white cat paws were on the ass. Definitely Devkis. His gaze moved to her and choked out a cough. She had her shirt and bra off, and was only in her cute, black boyshorts style underwear. Her back was to him as she slid a loose tank on, turning to him with a smile.

“Close your mouth, hanging it open like that you might swallow something you don’t want to.” She walked over and pulled him into a kiss, letting her tongue slide into his mouth. Her hands slid down his sides and moved around to undo his belt. She pulled from the kiss and pushed him on the bed, ripping his pants off him in one quick movement. He blushed as he let his arms relax above his head and relaxed into the soft, memory foam marshmallow of her bed.

“Are we going to?”

“Not tonight,” Devkis said, leaning over him on the bed, her hand sliding up his shirt, pushing up the sports bra and playing with one of his breasts. He moaned out some, blush coating his whole face. “I just want to give you a taste of what I can do.” She pulled her hand back and sat up on her knees, looking down at his slender form before rolling off the bed and onto her feet. She walked over and opened the bedroom door before winking at him and walking out, closing it behind her.

Dax sat up on his elbows, his heart racing. Her words ‘Not tonight’ still ringing in his ears. Did she have something planned? He didn’t doubt it. He got up and pulled the shorts on first. They were a little baggie, but the tie around the waist allowed him to make them stay up. He pulled his shirt and sports bra off and slid the crop top on, relishing in its soft material.

He lied down on the bed and grabbed his phone from his jeans pocket. He opened his messages and texted his sister, letting her know what was going on, and how excited he was to be in Sweden. He let his arms fall to the side and relaxed into the foam while he stared at the ceiling. This bed was way better than the ones they had in the dorms on campus. He closed his eyes, his thoughts racing on what his sister would say, and what adventures he would get with Devkis this week. 

Dax didn’t bother to open his eyes when he heard the bedroom door open. “Dax, I want you to meet someone.” He opened his eyes when four, clawed paws were set on his stomach. He craned his neck up, looking at an orange and white cat standing on him, staring back with green eyes. “Dax, this is Bagel, Bagel, this is Dax.”

“Your cat’s name is Bagel?” Dax raised an eyebrow, but reached out gently to let the cat sniff his hand.

“Yep,” Devkis laughed some, sitting on the bed beside him and pulling the cat into her lap. “He usually isn’t too good around strangers and has been hiding all day, but I found him chilling on the toilet seat in the bathroom.”

Dax sat up and petted the cat gently on the head. Bagel leaned his head into his touch, rubbing his cheeks on his hand. “I think he likes me.” His smile widened.

“I think he really likes you.” Devkis laughed. She let go and Bagel rubbed into Dax’s hand one more time before dashing out of the room. “If you need the bathroom, its out the door and to the left down the hall.” 

“Thanks, Devkis.” He smiled and got up, leaving the room.

When Dax got back, he looked around the room, frowning at Devkis’s disappearance. He jumped and turned around when she closed the door behind him, a grin on her face. She approached him, her hands reaching around him and grabbing his ass, right where the pawprints were and forcing a yelp out of him. “You are so pawsome.” She kissed him, but he pulled back, his heart racing as she squeezed his ass tighter.

“I don’t know… If you’re trying to be sexy, but the cat pun isn’t helpING.” He bit his lip when her hands trailed down a little more, tugging his ass up as she kissed his exposed collar bone. 

“Puns are fun.” She giggled. She pushed him onto the bed on his back and moved over him, holding herself up with her arms, the muscles that made Dax blush. She leaned down, kissing his neck before trailing the kisses up to his ear. “I have more in store for you tomorrow night.” She rolled over to her side and pulled him close to her with his back to her.

“Why do you get to be the big spoon?” Dax tried to look back at her, he was taller than her, so obviously he should get to be the big spoon. 

“My bed, my rules.” She nuzzled into the back of his neck, taking in his scent. “I guess I should tell you we have a big day tomorrow.” She was talking softly now, and Dax was beginning to feel that day’s events catch up to him. “We are going to go shopping. All day long, and we are going to eat out for breakfast and or lunch.” She held him tighter. “We are meeting up with my friend Joann, she’s going to join us since she’s off work tomorrow.”

“Joann, have you mentioned her before?” Dax was definitely getting drowsy, and Devkis laughed when she heard it in his voice.

“Maybe, I’m not sure.” Her hand slid up under his crop top and over his breast, massaging it and forcing a moan out of him. “Just relax tonight. She can be a bit rough at times.”

“Do I need to worry?” His head rested on her pillow as he fought sleep.

Devkis almost said no, but then remembered the black eye he gave her earlier that day with the football. She didn’t want to scare him though. “Most likely not.”

“What’s that s’posed to mean?” He was definitely out of it now, his muscles relaxing. Even Devkis’s warm touch wasn’t doing much.

“Don’t worry about it.” She kissed the back of his neck. “Goodnight, my moonlight.”

“Goodnight, arrow in my heart.”

He was out, and Devkis nuzzled into him more. She was so happy and relaxed having him there with her. She wondered if she would have missed him too much if she left him back in Oxford. Her eyes drifted shut, ready to fall asleep when she heard a double buzz. 

She lifted her head and looked over Dax. His phone was sitting by the pillow and a blue light was flashing occasionally on the black screen. Devkis reached over and took the phone in her hand, hitting the middle button and getting the lock screen to open up. There was a text message from someone named Clara, and only a few words showed up in the preview. -I’m glad ur getting out of the- Devkis tapped on the message and a number pad came up. Of course, he’d have his phone actually locked. He was probably safer in that aspect than she was, not even having one.

She studied the numbers for a second, wracking her brain for what the combination could be. Not his jersey number, that would be too short. An address? No because it’s only numbers. A date? An important date? What were important dates to him? She tapped the screen to bring the number pad up again, typing in 012200 and grinning when the phone opened up. How sweet of him to use her birthday as his lock combination.

She blushed when she saw the home screen, a picture of them sleeping together in the common room of the dorm. She swore Saph said she deleted that, but she guessed Dax asked for it first. 

Devkis tapped on the messages and pulled up the one from Clara. She wasn’t too big into snooping, but the first words of the message had gotten her attention. -I’m glad ur getting out of the dorm this year. Ur gf sounds amazing. I’m proud of u big bro.- 

‘Big bro?’ Devkis thought, ‘He never mentioned a little sister.’ She tapped in the reply box, bringing up the keyboard. -Ur Dax’s lil sis? He never mentioned u Tho I never mentioned my sibs to him lol nice to meet u. luv Devkis- She hit send and waited for a response.

A few minutes passed and she was about to give up when another message came in.

-Nice to meet u Devkis! Dax has told me lots about u. Thx for evrythin u do for him. Im glad u came into his life. Im surprised hes lettin u use his fone-

Devkis laughed at that, blush coating her cheeks some. She backed out of the messages and turned on the camera into selfie mode. She held it up and snagged an over lit picture of him sleeping in her arms. She sent it to Clara with the text -nah hes out. Pass was easy to fig out-

Clara responded in no time. -lol im saving that pic. He looks too cute. Wats he wearing? Wait is that a black eye?-

-Some of my pjs. We left so fast he didnt get to pak. We r goin shoppin tomorrow. He hit me n the face with a football- Devkis was about to hit send but paused, typing a bit more. -im fine tho, itll go away n a couple days-

-lol ok, as long as ur ok. Give him a kiss for me k?-

-will do. Thx for supportin him. Goodnite!- Devkis let out a yawn as sleep was trying to pull her under as well, and she guessed the same about Clara. She read the -Goodnite!- on the lock screen before reaching over and placing his phone on top of hers, which was sitting on a charging pad. His phone lit up briefly to indicate it charging from hers. Satisfied, she let herself drift off into sleep.

~

Dax woke up the next morning to Devkis alarm going off. Babymetal’s “Doki Doki Morning” was blasting through the speakers on her phone. He watched her slap the stacked phones and heard her groan when hitting his phone didn’t stop the alarm. She set his aside and grabbed hers, stopping the alarm. Quiet followed, and he closed his eyes, only to fall asleep again.

He woke up a bit later, in bed alone, cool air touching his back. He sat up in bed, hearing Devkis’s humming from the other side of the room. He looked over, blushing when his eyes saw her form standing there in just a towel, her hands flawlessly moving to braid her hair. When she tied the end off with a hairband she turned around, a smile on her face. “Good morning sleepyhead. There’s a towel for you in the bathroom. Feel free to use anything in the shower too.”

Devkis turned around again to face her open dresser, her ass wiggling, was she taunting him? He got out of bed and approached her, wrapping his arms around her when she stood back up. She leaned into him, the smell of strawberries coming off of her.

“Get your shower so we can meet Joann, she gets impatient sometimes.” Devkis twisted her neck to look back at Dax the best she could.

“Just like you?” He kissed her just below her left eye, the right one still sporting a nasty bruise around it. 

“Worse.” Dax laughed and Devkis pushed him off her, winking at him. “Now hurry up.” He stepped back, but smacked her ass and getting a yelp before heading out of the room. He chuckled when he heard her yell after him “Now you’re going to pay!” He didn’t know it at the time, but he was.

After his shower, Dax returned to Devkis room to find her gone, but some clothes laid out on the bed. A neon blue sports bra that looked like it would be a little too small for her, a brand-new pair of panties. Did she just keep new ones around? He glanced to the dresser and saw a newly opened pack and shrugged. Guess she did. He moved them aside to reveal some hot pink leggings, a pair of Pusheen ankle socks, and a black tank top that was almost long enough to be a short dress on him. It looked like something she used to wear but outgrew because of her muscle. He held it up to study it, noticing sunburst orange trimmings around the edges and collar. 

A piece of paper fell off when he held it up. He picked it up, reading the note. ‘If you don’t like this, or it doesn’t fit, I have a few other things in a box in my closet, but those things are even more girly than this, sorry. With love, Devkis. PS. You have a text message from your sister, who you didn’t tell me you had.’

Dax’s gaze immediately went to his phone and saw the flashing blue light. He picked it up and unlocked it, seeing the conversation and picture Devkis had with Clara last night. How did she get in his phone?

**Author's Note:**

> I think I got a little carried away


End file.
